


The Dog Ate My Homework (For Real)

by Neroavan



Series: Tendou Week 2017 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Animals, Day 7, Gen, Homework, Tendou Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 21:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10975389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neroavan/pseuds/Neroavan
Summary: Tendou's in hot water when the dog really ate his homework (and he really needed that grade).





	The Dog Ate My Homework (For Real)

Tendou’s mind definitely short-circuited that very moment.

First of all, he just _had_ to hit the bowl of chicken soup with his elbow and the unfortunate piece of porcelain went and kissed the floor as it shattered into a thousand pieces, spilling its contents.

If it was just that, then Tendou could easily resolve the problem.

He would just go and buy a new bowl for Semi’s mother, and tell her an apology.

But Semi’s mother wasn’t the only one with a loss that night.

Tendou was unfortunate enough that his homework — his freshly done homework in which he had inputted valuable anime viewing time _and_ Semi’s equally valuable time for clothes shopping — _had_ to be near it and the soup got to it.

“Well fuck,” said Tendou, wincing at the sight of all his hard work going down the drain. On top of that, it was the hardest one of all (Maths) and he really, really, _really_ needed the grade. He was about to take the wet sheet when Semi’s dog got to it first.

To Tendou’s, and Semi’s, horror, it gobbled up the remains of Tendou’s beloved grade.

“Shit!” said Semi. “Sadao, come back here!”

“Semisemi, your dog’s no righteous hero at all!” said Tendou, looking crestfallen as he could only stare at the Golden Retriever bounding away.

“Shut up!” said Semi, having gotten up to chase the dog. “I’ll let this pass for once since it’s my dog’s fault and you actually did your homework right, so I’ll let you copy mine.”

Tendou’s eyes lit up, but the light died immediately. “Semisemi, I appreciate it a lot but my mom’s picking me up in like, fifteen minutes, and it takes an _hour_ to just jot down all the equations.”

Semi popped a vein. “Fine! I’ll fucking send you pics!”

“Actually my mom forces me to sleep early. She stands like the guard dog of hell in my doorway just to make sure I’m sleeping. I can’t do it tonight.”

“Well, make up an excuse just in case. Or go to school earlier than usual. That much I can do.”

“Let’s see, I’ll tell the teacher the dog _really_ ate my homework?”

Semi made a face. “Satori, d’ya really think he’ll believe it?”

Tendou scratched his chin. “It’s cliché.”

“Uh, rats gnawed at it?” said Semi, while trying to make his dog spit out the paper.

“Semisemi, my house — or room —  is not _that_ dirty!” said Tendou, offended.

“Sorry sorry. Your turn.”

“A little bird flew away with it.”

Semi burst into laughter. “That’s pretty unbelievable.”

“Can _you_ make up a better excuse then?” said Tendou, raising an eyebrow.

“It’s on,” said Semi, cracking his knuckles.

Tendou took a deep breath before saying, “A cat entered my room and crapped all over it!”

“Your goldfish thought it looked tasty and jumped out of the aquarium, soaking it!”

“Your lil’ sis doodled a carrot on it and the rabbit thought it was food!”

Tendou earned an angry ‘hey!’ from Semi’s little sister with that.

The two continued their banter until Tendou’s mother came and picked her son up. Tendou looked at Semi in horror.

Semi just sighed and wished him luck.

The next day Tendou had tried to steel his nerves when their Maths teacher started the roll call to have everyone hand in their homework.

“Tendou Satori,” he said in that very stern voice of his.

Said student gulped and said meekly, “Uh, sir… I don’t have it.”

The teacher looked at him and damn, he was scary. “And why is it so, Mr Tendou?”

Tendou forgot the excuse he prepared and instead told the truth.

“The dog ate my homework, sir.”

“Very well, you’re staying behind when school ends to do it. I don’t care if you have practice. You may now sit.”

Tendou knew he was doomed. “And we blamed all of those poor animals…”

“Satori, rest in peace,” whispered Semi.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7: Fashion/ Animals
> 
> I thought I already posted it yesterday, but apparently not so here it is.
> 
> I'm so sorry.
> 
> Also, for the ones who didn't get the dog's name (Sadao) it's because it's written 貞雄, which means 'righteous hero'.
> 
> I see Semi having both a dog and rabbits (courtesy of little sister) and Tendou having a goldfish.
> 
> Finally, I thank everyone who read and left kudos and comments on my works for Tendou Week (they're really really appreciated! I start smiling like an idiot whenever I see them, haha).
> 
> Really, thanks.


End file.
